Bus the Two of Us
"Bus the Two of Us" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It first aired on Cartoon Network on August 1, 2006. Plot Frankie is running errands in the bus, but Bloo wants to go on a road trip instead. When they return to the house, Frankie asks Bloo to close the bus door. When Bloo goes to do so, he sees that Frankie has left the keys inside. After initially resisting the temptation, Bloo takes the bus and drives around the block twice, before driving to Mac's school to collect him. Mac becomes terrified when he sees that Bloo cannot see over the steering wheel whilst he is driving (with the sound of various screeching brakes and crashes in the background). At a gas station, Mac phones Wilt and explains the situation, before asking Wilt to cover for them until they get back. Wilt is reluctant to do so, as it would involve lying, but eventually agrees, on the condition that they return as quickly as possible. When Mac tells Bloo, he decides to drive onto a freeway rather than head back to the house, claiming that they "now have some time". Meanwhile, Eduardo sees an advert on television for a mattress sale, which lasts for only one day, and asks Frankie to drive him to the mattress warehouse. Frankie notices the bus keys are missing, but finds a spare set. In a desperate attempt to distract her, Wilt asks Coco to feign illness. Coco does so, forcing Frankie to stay home and take care of her, making her unable to get Eduardo's mattress. Eduardo decides to get the mattress himself using his tricycle. Wilt next encounters Mr. Herriman, who asks him why the bus is not parked outside. After blindly stating Bloo took it, Wilt unconvincingly claims Frankie took it to re-run an errand, before pushing Mr. Herriman into the basement to avoid him seeing Frankie. Back on the road, Bloo stops at a pizza restaurant because he needs the toilet, but finds they are for employees only, so he takes a job as a pizza delivery guy. On the freeway, Bloo tries to drive through a tollbooth he saw with Frankie earlier. Mac manages to find change but cannot get it through the bus window, and they end up crashing through the barrier and being pulled over by the police. Back at the house, Wilt struggles to explain Mr. Herriman's absence, leading Coco to phone Goo and ask her to come over. Goo arrives, and, after many unsuccessful attempts to create a clone of Mr. Herriman (including a badger and a Bugs Bunny lookalike) manages to successfully create a copy of Mr. Herriman. However, when Frankie attempts to speak to him, "Mr. Herriman" can only respond with gibberish, leading Wilt to claim that he is delusional and get Frankie to take care of him as well as Coco. Back at the tollbooth, Bloo gives a police officer Frankie's drivers license, before speeding off whilst the officer is checking it. Later, Mac phones Wilt and asks him to cover for them for a little bit longer. Wilt agrees, but is beginning to crack under the strain. On the road, Mac and Bloo encounter an exhausted Eduardo and pick him up, with Eduardo asking them if they can get his mattress. Back at the house, Frankie receives a call from her friend Cathy, who explains that she is at a mechanics after being rear-ended by an "idiot in a bus". Frankie asks Wilt to look after Coco and Mr. Herriman. Wilt hesitates, but finally agrees when he sees Goo walk in with Mac and Bloo. Frankie says she will be leaving in two minutes once she changes her clothes. Frankie leaves to get changed, and Wilt receives a phone call from Mac. Wilt expresses surprise at hearing Mac on the phone, and it is revealed that the Mac and Bloo at the house weren't the real ones and are in fact just imaginary friends that Goo thought of, ("Mac" has a long purple tongue with orange spots and "Bloo" speaks Japanese). At this point, Wilt snaps and informs Mac that they have two minutes to get back before Frankie leaves the house, and he can't cover for them any more. Mac, Bloo and Eduardo are at the mattress warehouse buying Eduardo's mattress. Despite many delays with buying the mattress, they manage to speed back to the house before Frankie leaves. Frankie leaves the house and sees the three standing by the bus, along with several crashed cars and police officers, and shouts "BLOO!" Bloo casually remarks "Best road trip ever" as Mac faints. Over the end credits, Frankie is reciting the charge sheet (driving without a licence, lying on a job application and destruction of public/personal property) she received to Bloo, only for Bloo to respond in Japanese that he's innocent. Meanwhile, the real Bloo goes joyriding in the bus again. Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Wilt trying to distract Frankie from learning that Bloo and Mac have stolen the Foster's Bus. **Wilt saying that someone is delusional. **Coco pretending to be sick. **Eduardo trying to get his mattress that is one day only. **Mac calling Wilt to cover for him and Bloo so Frankie doesn’t find out. *The title, "Bus the Two of Us," is a reference to the saying "just the two of us." *When Bloo comes to collect Mac from school, he is playing with toy cars with a fellow boy in the sandbox during recess, as Mac was making common engine roar sounds with his mouth, the boy says to him "No, no, it sounds more like this.", and tries to imitate the sound of car but is drown out by the tire squeal of the bus coming as he was doing it, this is a reference to the Dr. Suess book Gerald McBoing-Boing, which is about a boy who can imitate any sound imaginable **This is also is a nod to the Gerald McBoing-Boing tv show that was on Cartoon Network at the time for it's educational programming block Tickle U *Frankie's driver's license reveals she was born on July 25, 1984. *In this episode, Goo finally realizes that Mr. Herriman isn't a badger. *When Mac searches for the toll road fee, finds it, tries to throw it out of the bus window and fails, Bloo says: "Target's Coming up" "Almost there!" "It's away!" "Negative. It didn't go in. Just impacted on the surface." This is a reference to Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope during the Battle of Yavin, when Garven Dresis, aka Red Leader's proton torpedoes, failed to enter the exhaust port to destroy the Death Star. *The hitchhiker standing on the road is holding a sign that says "Magrathea." Magrathea is the name of a planet in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series of books by Douglas Adams. He's also wearing sleepwear, much as the main character Arthur Dent did throughout the first several books. * Since Bloo is too short to see where he’s driving, he uses plungers for legs. * Frankie references the song "The Best Things In Life Are Free" by Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson. When Bloo states that: "Oh, Frankie, everybody knows that the best things in life aren't free!" She responds with: "No, everybody knows that the best things in life ARE free.". * When Wilt tells Mac that he is no longer going to cover for him and Bloo, he hangs up the phone. Then he quickly picks it back up to say "Sorry" and hangs up again. In real life, Mac wouldn't hear his apology, due to the fact that the call was already ending after hanging up. Wilt would have been speaking to the dial tone and not Mac. * The fact of Wilt trusted in Coco and Goo to cover Mac and Bloo, but not in Eduardo, could be a reference of the events of The Trouble With Scribbles, in that Eduardo easily spills accidentally the information about the secret door, making that Wilt cannot trust in Eduardo to keep the secret about that Bloo took the Bus of Frankie. * In this episode, Bloo commits several crimes which include: ** Grand theft auto (stealing the Foster's bus) and joyriding it ** Driving without a license ** Reckless driving *** Speeding *** Street racing *** Tailgating (Rear ending one of Frankie's friends) *** Moving violations (skipped many red lights) *** Bumping into other drivers *** Not looking through the window while driving *** Illegal U-turn (done when picking up Eduardo) ** Wrecking people's yards ** Lying on a job application ** Resisting arrest ** Showing someone else's I.D. to an officer. ** Lying to an officer ** Illegal use of toilet plungers, according to Frankie. ** Not paying for toll ** Throwing pizzas at people Continuity *This is the sixth episode in the series (fourth in a row) to feature Goo. *This is the third time Eduardo is seen riding a tricycle. *This is one of the few times Wilt lies. He briefly lied in the pilot, "House of Bloo's," when trying to convince the bratty girl not to adopt Bloo by saying he smelled bad. He also lied in "The Trouble With Scribbles" about himself, Eduardo and Coco not knowing anything about the secret door. Goofs/Errors *At the mattress store, Eduardo asks for a purple sheet, but receives a blue one instead. *When Mac is giving Bloo directions on how he usually gets to Foster's, Bloo is sitting on the driver's seat. At that point, however, he was not wearing the plungers, meaning he would not be able to reach the pedals. *Right when Bloo and Mac pulled over after losing the drag race, they are shown walking on a sidewalk but then when the camera pulls out as Mac screams, "WE'RE LOST!!!" they're shown to be in the middle of an unpopulated area and of course the sidewalk isn't there. But then, why would they pull over in the middle of an area where there's nothing but the road? *Bloo drove into a highway that had a toll booth, but a green sign designated it as "Freeway Entrance". *After Bloo uses the bathroom at the pizza place Mama Joan's (a parody of Papa John's Pizza), the bathroom door he opens has a sign saying "Employees May Wash Hands". Legally speaking, it should read "Employees Must Wash Hands", it is not optional, it is required in all 50 states of the United States. *Mama Joan's offers spaghetti and meatballs but interestingly they call it "Pasta Meatballs", which is inaccurate as pasta and spaghetti are different terms. Spaghetti is pasta after being boiled in hot water. APM Music Identification * Ternation Stranger - "You smashed like my piggy bank" * Ternation Fates - Coco becomes sick * Foster's Scenery © - Eduardo rides on a bike to "One Day Only Mattress Sale"! * Super Flash - Goo knows the answer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes hated by majority